


You're Cute <3

by Viridian_Turtle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Turtle/pseuds/Viridian_Turtle
Summary: Dan and phil having a complimenting war. BOTH ARE FLUSTERED AND EMBARESSED IN THE END.





	You're Cute <3

"You are seriously the most gorgeous person I've ever met."

Dan very nearly drops his laptop as he flinches. He turns to looks at Phil, who gives a cheeky smile back at him, and then giving him an accusing glare before he turns away with a blush. "That's a lie and you know it."

"It's the truest thing I've ever said. I could date all the super models in the world and none of them would ever compare to you."

Had they been strangers meeting for the first time somewhere, Dan might have laughed in Phil's face at what a horrible attempt at a pickup line that was. Since it's Phil, though, Dan's blush only deepens, and he sputters over his words.

"Now you're just trying to butter me up. It won't work." Even if it absolutely is working, just as it always does.

Phil just smiles indulgently. "Just once, even just for a moment, I wish you could be me, so that you could see how I see you. How gorgeous you are. How in love with you I am. How I mean every single word of what I say when I tell you things like that."

Dan blushes up to his ears and tries to cover a up a silly smile he knows that's coming in response to Phil's adoring grin.

It is entirely unfair that Phil can bombard him with compliments like that no matter how utterly sincere and touching they are, and reduce him to a flustered mess unable to do anything but yield to the cuddling and kisses that inevitably follow. Really, Phil should be the one on the receiving end of such compliments.

The thought makes Dan pause. Phil should be on the receiving end of such treatment, shouldn't he? Normally he might find the idea even more embarrassing than Phil's flattery, but it's about time he turned the tables on him.

As his blush fades, he gives Phil a serene smile.

"And what about you? Do you have any idea how lovely you are?"

Phil's smile momentarily falters. "...what?"

"I think in all of this, you've forgotten that you, yourself are particularly lovely." Before Phil can respond, Dan sets his laptop to the side and leans on his elbow, smiling with his chin in his palm. "Surely you must have both men and women falling over themselves to see that smile of yours. I know that I'm certainly enthralled with it."

Phil's smile fades and he squirms in his seat. This time Phil is the one to sputter over his words, and the sound of it is so delightful to Dan's ears that he doesn't have to fake his grin. "Ah, I don't think I'll ever grow tired of looking at you. Just your smile alone leaves me happy for days. Not a single thing about you that isn't amazing"

The blush that creeps onto Phil's cheeks is just as satisfying as the sputtering he'd been doing before, but Phil seems to finally find the words to respond.

"H-Hey. Come on, that's-"

"Oh, but also." Dan takes great pleasure in the embaressed look Phil gives him as he's interrupted, and he lowers his eyelids to soften his gaze. "You're far more than just a pretty face. Your character is by far the best thing about you. You are unbelievabley kind and always think of others first. Honestly it's adorable how polite you are. I think I could spend my whole life trying and I wouldn't be able to pay you back half of the love that you've show me. I love the sound of your voice and the feeling of your arms around me. Sometimes I'm up at night thinking about how I am the one lucky enough to be loved by you."

Phil's face is bright red by then, and he's left with a pout.

"Wha...what is this? This is my job! Normally after I tell you how amazing you are you get all blushy and embarrassed and it's a good excuse to give you lots of cuddles. You're not supposed to turn it back on me!"

"I'm merely returning the favor, precious." He has to laugh, and he shifts on the sofa to move closer to Phil.

"If only you could see yourself the way I see you. You'd see that this is not only more than fair, it's long overdue."

Phil huffs and shifts in his seat again thinking of a way to deny him.

"You're so cute when you blush."

"What? No you're the cute one."

Dan laughs and closes what little distance remains between their legs on the sofa. Phil's cheeks are warm to the touch when Dan grabs them and starts to pull Phil closer. Phil pouts at first as Dan grins and presses close-mouthed kisses to his lips. Finally, Dan is nearly pulled into Phil's lap as the kisses are returned with more insistence. Dan hums his approval to Phil's tongue in his mouth and his hands wraped snuggly around his waist. When he pulls away, Phil gives a soft chuckle.  
"I guess I lost against you this time." Phil admitts defeat.

He presses their foreheads together as they both breathe heavily. Dan swallows and strokes Phil's cheek.

"It's about time."

Phil stares at his lips for a moment as if considering the merits of just continuing to kiss, but then gazes into his eyes. His smile finally returns and he shifts his hold on Dan into a gentle hug. Dan closes his eyes and sighs as Phil's breath brushes against his ear.

"......All or nothing."

If Dan is honest, that one word speaks volumes above any other. A huge surge of annoyance builds up in him that either of them could ever give the other. The sweet moment destroyed in one word.

"Oh My God, Phil!"

Phil bursts out laughing, but only hugging Dan tighter to prevent him from running away.

After a couple seconds Dan is also left smiling and laughing along with Phil.

He never ever minds winding up in Phil's arms like this, no matter what happens beforehand to lead to such a situation. He doesn't need to admit it out loud though.

He does, however, settle into the gentle hug and press his nose into Phil's hair, his relaxed smile widening into a grin when Phil whispers in his ear again.

"You really are the cuter one, though."

"Not true...."


End file.
